


Loving Mourners Be

by HeartlessMemo



Series: Tracker!Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings, Mutant Reader, One Shot, Praise Kink, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: One-shot. Reader is a mutant with tracking abilities similar to Caliban’s. Donald Pierce keeps her as his own pet mutant.
Relationships: Donald Pierce/Reader
Series: Tracker!Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Loving Mourners Be

“Back in your cage, baby. You did real good.”

Donnie takes your hand and guides you into the compartment at the back of the tactical van. Always the southern gentleman. Until he gets bored and needs a target for his cruelty. Today he’s pleased with you, though. You’ve helped him track down another helpless soul. Yet another betrayal of your own kind. 

You retreat into the back corner of the van, hugging your knees to your chest and shutting your eyes against reality as Donnie slides the door shut and joins up with his men to surround the small farm house where the young man is holed up. He won’t come quietly. Why can’t they just come quietly? There’s no chance of escape…

Shouting. Gunfire. Silence. 

There’s no escaping Donald Pierce and his Reavers.

\---

“‘Atta girl, Y/N. You see how nice it is when we cooperate with each other?”

Donnie is sitting cross legged with you on the floor of the van, pushing a fast-food bag in your direction as he sips a chocolate shake. You nod absently at his words. He likes to talk to you like this. Like you’re his little pet mutant. You suppose it’s an accurate description. For whatever reason, Donald took a liking to you when you were first captured. Insisted on keeping you as his personal asset for tracking and hunting down mutants. Never mind that Transigen has the technology to harvest your power and inject it into one of their little science experiments...Donald keeps you around. Considering the alternative--being sucked dry and euthanized--well, it’s sick... but you’re grateful to the bastard. 

Of course your lifespan now depends on Donnie wanting you around…

“Thank you,” you murmur as you unwrap the cheeseburger and take a huge bite. You’ve been on the road since before dawn with nothing to eat. Donnie’s golden tooth gleams as he beams in response to your thanks. You know he gets off on showing you acts of “kindness,” like it’s some newfangled concept to him. 

“You’re very welcome, my dear. And as a treat for being so efficient today, I think we can hold off on checking you back into Transigen until tomorrow. I’ve already scheduled you for field duty until then anyway. We can spend tonight at my place. How’s that sound?”

The smile that spreads across your lips at his words is genuine. Sleeping at Donnie’s means a king size mattress and thick down comforter, watching TV, taking a bath, eating a real breakfast. It means feeling human. Even if only for a short while.

You nod enthusiastically, “That sounds great, Donnie.”

\---

You can’t remember how it started between you. Sleeping together. It was a gradual thing. Donnie always showed you attention, took care of you--even as he claimed to despise all mutants. One day it simply went a step further. And then another. And then...another.

You know it’s wrong. You are his prisoner. He has the power of life and death over you. He’s a very bad man. You shouldn’t be attracted to him. You definitely shouldn’t have feelings for him--even conflicted ones. But your life consists of a stark white cell, endless, empty days between field work, and the brief flashes of color that come with Donnie’s attention, his smiles, his praise, his hands on you. You allow yourself to enjoy it. You allow yourself to want him.

“Oh, baby, it’s been way too long,” Donnie sighs against your skin as he trails kisses down the curve of your neck and across your collar bones. His plump lips are impossibly soft. Everything about Donnie’s lovemaking is incongruous to his rough, hard personality. In bed he’s never anything but gentle and even reverent in his treatment of you.

“I know,” you agree, threading your fingers through his blond locks as he focuses his attention on your breasts. He flicks his tongue out against one nipple causing you to arch in a spasm of pleasure. He reaches his hand over and rolls his calloused palm over your other, working it into a taut pebble. “Oh, god...Donnie. I want you inside me. Please!”

He glances up at you with arched eyebrows and a lopsided grin. How can evil look so good?

“Eager tonight, are we?” he quips, but he’s already shifting his hips to press himself against your entrance. “Well...you were such a good girl today, after all…”

Your legs wrap automatically around his hips as he slides inside you, fitting to you like a puzzle piece. He braces himself with his one hand gripping your hip for leverage as he pistons his cock inside you, setting a frantic pace that hints at the left over adrenaline from today’s hunt. Donnie’s other arm hangs at his side. He always takes his cybernetic arm off for this. The cold metal and electronics are only meant to cause pain. Seeing him like this, without the “enhanced” robotic arm...he seems more vulnerable. More human.

His cock fills you up and you writhe beneath him, overcome with how good this feels. You reach up to cup his cheek and run your thumb over his full lower lip. His eyes flutter shut as he sucks it into his mouth. In these fleeting moments you can almost imagine you’re the one in control.

“I want to ride you, Donnie,” you whisper and in a second he’s scooping you up with his one arm and flipping you both so that he lies stretched out beneath you and you straddle his hips, impaled on his length.

“Anything you want, darlin’” he drawls with a lazy smile as his eyes skim over your torso. The weight of his stare feels intensely erotic. He watches as you slowly roll your hips against him, dragging out your pace almost painfully. You catch his gaze as you bring your hands up to your tits and play with them, making a show for him as you rub, slap and pinch them while riding his cock. His mouth falls open and he chokes out a low moan. “That’s a good girl. You’re a good girl for Donnie, aren’t you, baby?”

You bite your lip, falling forward to plant your hands on his shoulders and rocking your hips faster and faster. He knows you get off on his praise. 

“I asked you a question, didn’t I?” his husky whisper travels straight to your core.

“Yes, I’m a good girl for you, Donnie!” you nearly cry out, clenching around him and frantically bouncing up and down 

He brings his hand up to wrap around the back of your head so he can guide you to his lips. His kiss is sweet and hot and passionate. 

“I know you are, baby,” he murmurs into your lips. “And what else do you want to say?”

He’s looking up at you expectantly, waiting for the words. The first time you said them you wanted to swallow them back down your throat--terrified that he would be angry. To your shock, though, Donnie seems delighted by the fact that you feel compelled to confess your love for him whenever he fucks you. And now he craves the words.

You lock eyes with him, his crystal blue gaze soft and yearning. The same eyes that look on dispassionately as children are tortured and killed. The eyes that have narrowed in disdain when he recalls what you are, the thing he’s sworn to hate. These are the eyes of your lover.

“I love you, Donnie.”

His cock is suddenly rigid and twitching inside you as his orgasm wracks his body. He thrusts roughly up into you a few more times, just enough to topple you over the edge of your own peak. You crumple into his chest, burrowing your head beneath his chin and letting your hips go slack as he gradually softens inside you. He cards his fingers through your hair and drops a firm kiss onto the crown of your head. 

You wonder what it would be like if he said the words back to you. Like some kind of magic spell. Would they release you from your chains? Would they break the curse of his cruelty and set you both free to live happily ever after? You’re not childish enough to think such things. Happy endings don’t exist and even if they did you’re not sure you deserve one. 

And though you’ll bask in the warmth of Donnie’s embrace for now, you know it won’t last. There will come a day not too far off when he’ll succumb to self-disgust because he’s debased himself with someone he _should_ consider to be subhuman. And he’ll say and do hurtful things to punish you for his own weakness.

But for now...for a little while, it’s nice to pretend.


End file.
